


Virgils Valentines Gift

by Cglrebinkieprincess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!remus, ticklish!virgil, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cglrebinkieprincess/pseuds/Cglrebinkieprincess
Summary: Remus decided to get his boyfriend something he knows he enjoys valentines day morning but it is a little unconventional
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Virgils Valentines Gift

“Good mornin good lookin” Remus exclaimed, drawing back the curtains. Virgil groaned as the sun hit his face.   
“What Remus?!” Virgil asked still in a half asleep daze.  
“You silly goose its Valentines Day! And I got you a gift you are sure to remember!”. Virgil smiled at his boyfriends thoughtfulness. It was out of character for Remus to be romantic at all. Their relationship was a pretty lustful one to say the least so Virgil was excited for a change of pace.  
“Thank you Remus you didn’t have to. What is it?” Virgil asked making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Remus smirked at Virgil.  
“So I didn’t know what to do for you because as the marks on your neck state, romance isn’t what I do. I wanted to do something special you would love so as much as i hate him and his stupid face, I went to my brother. He told me something he found out about you two weeks ago that you seemed to enjoy. Can you guess what it is?” Remus inquired. Virgil blushed with embarrassment. That was supposed to be a secret! Though Virgil was angry at Roman, he couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his lips at the thought of his boyfriend tickling him.  
“You’re gonna…” Virgil drew out trying to avoid that dreadful t-word.  
“I’m gonna what Virgie bear?” Remus smirked.  
“T-t-tickle me?” Virgil hid his face in his hands.  
“You are close Virgil but not quite”. Virgil bit his lip. What did that mean? Virgil was dragged out of his thoughts by Remus picking him up and setting him on his lap.   
“You see Virgil. When I found out you liked this I did a little research and I decided that I should give you something a little sweeter instead”.  
Virgil looked at Remus confusedly.   
“Wh-what?”  
“Tell me Virgil, do you like the taste of raspberries”. Virgil immediately started struggling in his boyfriends hold, blushing and whimpering.  
“Imma take that as a yes” Remus then bent down to where Virgil's neck was and blew a big fat raspberry on it.  
“REHEHEHE NOHOHO” Virgil shouted through his laughter pushing against his boyfriend.  
“ooh I love that noise. Do it again!” Remus then went to Virgil’s ear and licked up it before blowing another raspberry behind it.  
“REHEHEHEMUHUHUS STAHAHAHAP DIHIHIFERENT SPOHOHOT!” Virgil cried out still trying to escape.   
“Oh alright calm your very nice ass we will move on. Now Virgil. Do you want worst spot now or do you want me to find other places to wreck you and do that last.” Virgil hid his face with his hands and then mumbled “two”.  
Remus smirked. “Don't you hide your pretty face” Remus then blew a fat raspberry on Virgil’s side.  
“EHEHEHEHE IHIHIM GONNA KIHIHILL ROHOHOMAN” Virgil exclaimed grabbing Remus’ hair gently.  
“Please let me join you” Remus said before blowing a few tiny raspberries on Virgil's hips.  
“WRAHAP IHIT UHUHUP” Virgil yelled. Remus then poised himself over Virgil’s belly button, swirling his fingers.  
“Im gonna get you Virgiepoo” Remus teased.  
Virgil just hid his face and braced for impact.  
Remus leaned his face down, only resting his lips over Virgil’s belly button, leaving him in sweet giggles for what felt like hours.  
And then, he blew.  
Virgil went absolutely ballistic, screaming and bucking his hips up and kicking and pushing everything he could. And by then, Remus had already stopped. Remus started to rub the ghost tickles away, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.  
“I hope you enjoyed that and it wasn’t torture” Remus said sheepishly.  
“It wasn’t Ree. I loved it. Thank you” Remus smiled at his boyfriend.  
“I'm glad Virgil. Happy valentines day. I love you so much” Virgil blushed and cuddled into his boyfriend's chest.  
“I love you too”.


End file.
